<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ereri: An Unlikely Pair by Peaky_Tardis64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055216">Ereri: An Unlikely Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaky_Tardis64/pseuds/Peaky_Tardis64'>Peaky_Tardis64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grammar is Everything, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Dreams, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaky_Tardis64/pseuds/Peaky_Tardis64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Highly recommended to watch/read seasons 1-3 before reading*</p><p>This is a romanticized retelling of the seasons, highlighting Eren and Levi’s relationship from when they met in Trost to the retaking of Wall Maria. Also includes some references to “No Regrets” and other OVA’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, levi x eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hardening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey readers! This is my first Ereri fanfic, so lmk what you think :)</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Eren, your ass is hanging out again,” Levi called out with an unsatisfied look, a hand planted on his hip.</p><p>Eren pulled himself the rest of the way out of his Titan, claw-like markings outlining his cheekbones.</p><p>”S-sorry, Levi Heichou, I’ll get it right next time,” Eren panted with a determined yet tired look in his emerald green eyes.</p><p>Levi jumped down from his viewing spot on the higher ground, swinging by his ODM gear to land in front of Eren.</p><p>”No, that’s enough for today,” Levi ordered, lending an outstretched hand to help Eren down from his Titan’s neck. “We’ll continue the hardening experiments tomorrow, you’re exhausted.”</p><p>Eren sagged his shoulders with relief, taking Levi’s hand gratefully and hopping down from his Titan’s small, deformed body.</p><p>”It seems you can only transform about three times in a row before your Titan body turns to shit, I’ll update Hange when she gets back from town,” Levi said, wincing internally at the thought of Hange’s overly-enthusiastic voice when he tells her the news.</p><p>The two walked back slowly to the castle, in no hurry to see whatever mess the new Levi Squad made this time.</p><p>Eren had never seen Levi so livid than last night when he had witnessed Connie, Sasha, and Jean spilling soup all over the kitchen floor when they were arguing over who would get the first serving. </p><p>Levi seemed to be thinking the same thing Eren was. He sighed, “Those brats better have the castle sparkling when we get back, otherwise I’ll have to think up a new punishment for them.”</p><p>Eren sweated nervously, “I’m sure it’ll be clean this time, Heichou. You scared them pretty bad last night.”</p><p>”Tch, I barely touched them,” Levi argued.</p><p>”True... it could have been much worse,” Eren agreed while cringing at the memory of being kicked half-to-death on the courthouse floor.</p><p>Levi glanced over at Eren and smirked, bringing his arm up around Eren’s shoulders and forcing him to lean down to his height. Eren's eyes widened as he gulped visibly.</p><p>”Oi, don’t look so nervous. I thought you said you didn’t resent me for beating you to a bloody pulp?” Levi teased in his monotonous voice.</p><p>Eren shook his head nervously, “I don’t resent you, Heichou. You’re just a bit... intimidating.”</p><p>The corners of Levi’s mouth turned up into the smallest smile, “Good.”</p><p>Levi would never admit this, but he was secretly fond of the new Levi squad, even if they were a bunch of shitty brats. They livened the place up after the quiet emptiness that was left when his old squad was brutally wiped out during the 57th expedition. </p><p>”Heichou? What’s wrong?” Eren asked while glancing over at Levi’s saddened expression.</p><p>Levi snapped out of his thoughts and brought his arm off Eren’s shoulders to smack the back of his still slightly sweaty hair, “What’s wrong is you smell like a Titan’s ass. You’re not allowed to eat until you bathe properly.”</p><p>”Y-yes sir!” Eren exclaimed, his face turning red with embarrassment.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Eren hummed worriedly to himself.</p><p>”Levi Heichou?” Eren asked.</p><p>”What is it?” Levi replied with a side glance.</p><p>Eren hesitated, prompting a nudge from Levi.</p><p>”If you have something to say, say it,” Levi said in his usual bored tone.</p><p>”It’s just... do you really think I can learn how to control the hardening ability? I don’t feel like I’m getting any better,” Eren asked disheartened.</p><p>Levi looked over at Eren, worry tinging his silver-blue eyes, then sighed, “I don’t know brat, but I hope so.”</p><p>—————</p><p>The sun was setting below the horizon by the time the two men made it back to the castle, but they heard the shouts before they even set foot through the door.</p><p>"CUT IT OUT POTATO GIRL!!" they heard Connie yell from the doorway.</p><p>Eren gulped as Levi's expression hooded over into a dangerous glare as he entered into the kitchen.</p><p>”Now what, exactly, is going on in here?” Levi said slowly and threatening with each step he took.</p><p>Connie gulped and Sasha’s eyes widened as she slowly turned her head, her mouth stuffed with bread.</p><p>Both of them shot up to attention and saluted Levi, shouting “Nothing sir!” with crumbs flying from Sasha’s mouth, before hurrying away from the kitchen.</p><p>Levi sighed, “Brats. Go clean up Eren, I’ll save you some food.”</p><p>”Yes sir!” Eren said quickly, nervous about Levi taking his frustrations out on him, and rushed away to the wash-up area in the basement he was sleeping in.</p><p>Eren had just finished filling his wash tub with heated water and was about to settle in when he felt a sudden rush of dizziness and the familiar feeling of blood dripping from his nose. </p><p>He fell over, gripping the edge of the wash tub for support, his arms shaking from the effort. </p><p><em>It’s okay, the dizziness will pass, just stay still for a second</em>, Eren reassured himself, trying to steady his rapid breathing. The nose bleed was still flowing heavily though, and his vision slowly faded to black as he crumpled to the floor.</p><p>—————</p><p>“Oi, Eren! I’m <em>quite</em> sure you’ve had enough time to bathe,” Levi scolded, rapping his knuckles on the door. </p><p><em>Not even I take this long to bathe</em>, Levi thought.</p><p>He sighed in annoyance, hearing no response. “Damn brat...” and shoved the door open on his own. </p><p>“Oi! Didn’t you hear m-?” Levi stopped mid sentence, shocked by what he saw.</p><p>A naked Eren was lying face down on the floor next to the tub, and Levi could just make out the puddle of blood that was forming near Eren’s face.</p><p>”Eren!” Levi shouted, rushing over to him and turning him over gently.</p><p>The poor brats face was all bloodied, and his usual tanned skin was pale as a sheet.</p><p>“Come on brat, wake up...” Levi murmured anxiously, carefully and effortlessly lifting Eren’s limp form and placing him in the now cool bath water. Levi cupped some water in his hand and gently rubbed the water on Eren’s face, repeating this until all the blood had washed away.</p><p>It took a minute or two, but Eren’s eyelids began fluttering and he gave a sharp intake of breath, the cold water bringing him back to his senses.</p><p>Eren gave a couple harsh coughs, then he set his confused green gaze on Levi’s concerned silver-blue one.</p><p>Levi sighed, placing a hand on Eren’s head to grip his wet brown hair. “You scared the shit out of me brat. Why didn’t you tell me we were pushing you too far with the hardening experiments?” Levi demanded, trying to mask the underlying concern in his voice with exasperation.</p><p>Eren tried to speak but coughed again, his shivering becoming more intense from the chilly water.</p><p>”Hang on,” Levi muttered before getting up to grab Eren’s towel hanging nearby. “Can you stand?” Levi asked as he held the towel out in front of him.</p><p>Eren nodded and shakily got to his feet. He managed to get one foot out of the tub before another wave of dizziness hit him. </p><p>Eren stumbled into the captain, blushing like mad and apologizing profusely as he regained his balance by gripping Levi’s shoulders. Eren quickly took the towel from Levi and wrapped himself up the best he could, but he was still freezing.</p><p>”T-to b-b-bad there’s n-no fire-p-place in the b-ba-basement,” Eren struggled to say between chattering teeth.</p><p>Levi sighed, raising his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I guess since this is partially my fault, you can sit in front of the fireplace in my room until you’re warm,” Levi said slowly, ignoring Eren’s protests and dragging him out of the basement.</p><p>Eren was waving his hands in protest as best he could while gripping his towel, his cheeks flaming, “No, r-really Heichou, it’s fine! I’ll wa-warm up s-soon enough on m-my own!”</p><p>Levi looked at the brat angrily, “I’m not doing this out of guilt, Jaeger, I’m doing this because I’m responsible for you. I can’t have you catching a bad cold and being unable to transform into a Titan.”</p><p>Eren sighed and nodded, finally giving up on trying to wrestle away from the Captain.</p><p>Within a few minutes, Eren was cuddled up in front of the fire, gripping his towel tightly to him while shivers wracked his body.</p><p>Levi sighed, then came over with a cotton t-shirt and a pair of underwear, turning his back while Eren changed.</p><p>”T-thank you, Levi Heichou,” Eren said gratefully, the harsh shivering beginning to subside.</p><p>Levi left the room for a minute while he went to the kitchen to grab Eren’s food.</p><p>”Here, you should eat something,” Levi said while passing him a bowl of soup with bread. </p><p>Eren smiled up at the captain, “Thank you, Heichou.”</p><p>”Don’t mention it,” Levi said, sitting next to Eren by the fire, “And don’t you dare spill any of that on my floor.”</p><p>Eren nodded sheepishly before diving cautiously into his food.</p><p>Several minutes later, Eren had finished his food and was yawning. He began to nod off, gently falling to the side to use Levi’s shoulder as a pillow.</p><p>”Oi, brat, you can’t fall asleep in here,” Levi said while poking Eren’s face in an attempt to get him off his shoulder. The brat wouldn’t budge, only mumbling incoherent words here and there.</p><p><em>Man, the brat must’ve been more exhausted than I thought</em>, Levi thought somewhat guiltily.</p><p>Levi sighed and stood up to stretch, carefully moving Eren’s head to the side so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Then he bent down to pick up Eren’s sleeping form and put him down on the bed. </p><p>“No way am I carrying your heavy ass all the way back down to the basement...” Levi muttered to himself.</p><p>Levi placed his heavy comforter over Eren up to his shoulders and soon joined him under the covers.</p><p>Levi yawned, <em>I’ll just sneak him out of the bedroom early in the morning before anyone notices</em>, he thought tiredly.</p><p>——————</p><p>
  <em>Levi trailed hot kisses down Eren’s neck, grinding against Eren’s body with his own. Eren’s hand was gripping Levi’s undercut while the other was interlaced tightly with Levi’s hand above his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Eren,” Levi moaned softly, nipping gently at Eren’s bottom lip then tracing it with his tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”H-heichou,” Eren stuttered, thrusting his hips up to meet Levi’s. “Please, you have to give me more,” Eren begged desperately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi smiled one of his rare smiles, “I give the orders brat, remember?” he mumbled against Eren’s skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he complied, slowly untangling his hand from Eren’s and moving it to grip Eren’s cock, his thumb brushing gently against his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi slowly began pumping up and down Eren’s cock, using the pre-cum that was already beading out to slick up his warm, firm hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren gasped at the sensation, his hips bucking involuntarily into Levi’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi took full advantage, placing his lips back over Eren’s and moving his tongue against his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Someone’s eager,” Levi commented once he pulled away from the messy kiss, taking away his hand which had been steadily increasing in pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren whined in protest, but stopped short when Levi moved down Eren’s body swiftly and placed a hot, wet kiss on Eren’s swollen head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Ngh,” Eren choked out, gripping the sheets tightly with both hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi licked his lips before tracing his tongue slowly up the vein on the underside of Eren’s cock. His cock was twitching wildly now, loving the sensation of Levi’s tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”L-Levi,” Eren breathed shakily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi was quite enjoying the view of Eren falling apart by the seams, and he wanted to drive him even crazier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi placed a warm kiss on the inside of Eren’s thigh, making him sigh contently, then he quickly took Eren’s cock into his mouth, sliding down and sucking up his length swiftly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren gasped, trembling at the feeling. It took everything he had not to just thrust into Levi’s hot, wet mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi pulled all the way up, swirling his skilled tongue around Eren’s head and pressing into it, before deep-throating him once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren could feel the build in his stomach rising, and it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t take this insane pleasure anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Le-Levi, I’m going t-to come soon if you don’t stop that,” Eren panted shakily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi only sped up his pace, beginning to hum deeply while he was at it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren moaned in response, relishing in the feeling of the vibrations going down his cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi moved a hand to gently fondle and tug on Eren’s balls before pressing his slender fingers up against his taint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh! Ngnh... oh my god, L-Levi!” Eren shouted. Eren’s build had been climbing and climbing in his abdomen, and between the humming and the taint pressing, he couldn’t hold it in any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Levi!” Eren warned, before coming hard into Levi’s mouth with a sudden jerk of his hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eren closed his eyes, arching his back in complete pleasure, before falling limply back to the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi finished sucking Eren off and pulled off his softening cock with an obscene ‘pop!’ sound, then licked his lips clean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Don’t fall asleep yet brat, it’s my turn,” Levi teased before placing a soft kiss on Eren’s lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>————————</em>
</p><p>Eren groaned sleepily as gentle sunlight hit his face. He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and yawned hugely, wiping away the trail of drool that had started down his jaw.</p><p>Eren gingerly opened his eyes, instantly confused by what he saw.</p><p>Levi was looking down at him with an amused expression, an eyebrow raised in question. Levi had his arms crossed behind his head, but he moved a hand to ruffle Eren’s already messy hair.</p><p>”Good morning brat,” Levi said in his usual bored tone.</p><p>Eren had him wrapped in a tight hug, using Levi’s bare, muscular chest as a pillow. There was even a small puddle of drool where Eren had his mouth, so Eren was certain Levi was going to kill him for that. </p><p>But most horrifying of all, was that Eren had been grinding his morning erection into Levi’s thigh while he was still asleep. And <em>God</em> did the throbbing pleasure feel good.</p><p>“You know, this isn’t exactly what I meant when I said to work on your hardening ability,” Levi said with an eyebrow still raised, his expression otherwise unreadable.</p><p>Eren gasped and hurried to untangle himself from Levi’s warm body, accidentally moving too far and falling off the edge of the bed with a yelp.</p><p>Levi chuckled, then moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he could watch Eren stumble awkwardly to his feet and rearrange himself in his underwear.</p><p>”I wasn’t sure who you were dreaming about until you starting moaning my name and drooling all over my chest... So, was it good?” Levi asked with a teasing tone.</p><p>Eren’s face was bright tomato red as he looked anywhere but at Levi. “I-I’m so sorry Heichou!” Eren shouted, before hurrying to leave out the door.</p><p>”Eren,” Levi called calmly.</p><p>Eren poked his head back around the door. “Yes, Heichou?” he asked nervously.</p><p>”I think you should just call me Levi from now on, I like how it sounds coming from you,” Levi said with a small smile, the teasing look gone from his eyes.</p><p>Eren gulped, nodding his head quickly before running down the corridor towards the basement.</p><p><em>Damn brat, all that moaning and grinding gave me this to worry about... </em>Levi thought in aggravation as he glared at his growing bulge. He sighed, then started to palm his erection through his underwear.</p><p>God, just the sound of his name being moaned on Eren’s lips had turned Levi on. Shit.</p><p>Levi slowly began stroking himself, closing his eyes and picturing bright, emerald green ones. Just the thought of how Eren’s lips and tongue would feel on Levi’s cock had him falling apart already. That warm, strong body grinding desperately against Levi... the hungry, wet kisses Eren could give him... it was too much to think about.</p><p>Levi’s pace quickened along with his breath, feeling the pleasurable heat build in his stomach. Levi lurched suddenly off the bed to grab a handkerchief, just barely managing to catch the hot cum spurting from his cock. </p><p>Levi sighed, “Tch, another handkerchief ruined.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reflexes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! So, I proof-read this chapter about a thousand times, but please let me know if you catch any typos or continuity errors!</p><p>I had fun writing this, hope you enjoy reading it :)</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After washing up and changing into his white button up and slacks, Levi headed out towards the kitchen to find some breakfast. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised to find Sasha and Connie already at the table eating their fill of eggs and bread, but he was surprised to see Jean, Krista, Mikasa and Armin crowded together whispering about something. Usually they were still in bed at this hour.</p><p>Armin saw him first, standing up to attention and exclaiming, “Good morning, Levi Heichou!” </p><p>Levi nodded at him, but was taken aback when he noticed Mikasa glaring intensely at him. Levi was curious about it, but didn’t say anything since he assumed she’d bring up her issue with him soon enough.</p><p>Levi made two plates of eggs and fruit for him and Eren, as well as a cup of tea for himself, and made his way down to the basement to let Eren out of his room.</p><p>Levi knocked on the heavy door, “Eren? I’m coming in.”</p><p>Levi heard some shuffling inside before he walked in. </p><p>The brat was sitting on his bed, just finishing putting on his uniform. But as soon as Eren saw Levi, he quickly tried to tame his mess of hair.</p><p>Levi bit back a smile at the fruitless effort and put Eren’s plate of food down on his bedside table.</p><p>”We should eat in here today, the rest of the squad is acting... strangely,” Levi said while grabbing a seat, crossing his legs and putting his plate on his lap.</p><p>Eren cocked his head to the side. “You mean stranger than usual? That’s not good,” Eren said with a small chuckle, ignoring his plate of food. His stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything.</p><p>Levi nodded and took a long sip of tea. Then he set down his cup with a <em>clink.</em></p><p>“Eren, I think we should talk about what happened this morning,” Levi said slowly.</p><p>Eren’s face instantly turned beet red as his eyes widened nervously.</p><p>”Heichou... I really am sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately. But... I understand if you want to put someone else in charge of watching me,” Eren nearly whispered, making Levi lean in closer to hear him.</p><p>Levi sighed, standing up to sit down next to Eren on his bed, and set his untouched plate of food next to Eren’s on the table.</p><p>”Listen brat, I don’t understand it either, but I’m not going to put you under someone else’s custody. Whatever this is, well, it’s not one sided...” Levi trailed off while meeting Eren’s surprised green eyes.</p><p>Eren gulped, eyes searching Levi’s silver-blue ones for any trace of mockery, their faces only inches apart.</p><p>“Heichou...” Eren said quietly.</p><p>”I thought I told you already, call me Levi,” Levi answered just as quietly. </p><p>Eren’s tongue flicked across his lips, making Levi do the same.</p><p>Just then, a harsh knocking came at the door. Levi cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Eren’s.</p><p>”What is it?” Levi answered, getting up from the bed and sitting back down in the chair.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal an angry Mikasa, Armin standing by her side attempting to calm her down.</p><p>“Mikasa?” Eren asked confused.</p><p>She fumed for a few moments before spitting out, “We’re going to be late for our morning duties.” Mikasa didn’t leave from the doorway until Eren sighed and stood up to follow her.</p><p>Eren turned back around in the doorway. “Are you coming, Levi?” Eren asked shyly with a small smile.</p><p>Levi couldn’t help but grin back. Then he stood up and grabbed his tea and the plates of food, following Eren, Mikasa and Armin out of the cold basement.</p><p>———————</p><p>It wasn’t long before the Levi squad team members were all standing at attention outside, waiting for orders from Levi.</p><p>”Jean and Krista, you’re on patrol duty this morning. Sasha and Mikasa, horse duty. Armin and Connie, you’re on combat practice with Eren and I,” Levi commanded.</p><p>”Yes sir, Levi Heichou!” they all shouted as one, running off to fulfill their duties.</p><p>Levi eventually met up with Armin, Connie and Eren who had all started on their stretching and warm-up exercises.</p><p>Levi tried not to let his gaze linger on Eren’s ass as he stretched down to touch his toes, failing miserably.</p><p><em>Shit, how can I be so attracted to a little brat like him?</em> Levi agonized internally.</p><p>Eren turned around and caught Levi’s eye, blushing slightly and returning to his stretching.</p><p>Connie and Armin began practicing disarming techniques, taking turns defending against each other’s attacks.</p><p>”Armin, hold your hands up higher to protect your face more. Connie, stop wasting effort on unnecessary movements,” Levi instructed while circling around them. </p><p>“Yes sir!” they panted out before running the drill again.</p><p>Levi walked over to stand across from Eren, a good distance away from the other two. </p><p>“Okay Eren, come at me with all you’ve got. We’re doing basic hand-to-hand combat training today,” Levi ordered in a bored tone.</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened in surprise. “B-but Heichou, you hate it when other people touch you, you think everyone’s dirty...” Eren trailed off.</p><p>Levi tsked. “Assuming you’re quick enough to even touch me,” Levi pointed out, taking a defensive stance. Levi moved his hand in a beckoning gesture when Eren still hadn’t moved.</p><p>Eren gulped uneasily, but took a strong fighting stance. Emerald green eyes studied silver-blue ones, and after what seemed like an eternity, Eren lunged out a fist to Levi’s side.</p><p>Levi easily blocked, counterattacking by using Eren’s momentum against him and swinging him down to the ground.</p><p>Eren landed on his back, the air getting knocked from his lungs with an <em>oof!</em></p><p>“Come on brat, get up,” Levi said, expression bored as ever.</p><p>Eren stood up quickly, taking a deep breath before kicking a leg out swiftly to knock the Captain’s legs out from under him.</p><p>Levi anticipated this of course, blocking quickly with his shin and bringing his forearm behind Eren’s shoulder to flip him back upside down onto the ground.</p><p>”Ngh!” Eren choked out, taking a moment to catch his breath before getting back up to his feet shakily.</p><p>This time Levi attacked, aiming a sharp jab to Eren’s stomach, making him gasp. Then he shot out a strong leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to Eren’s head, attempting to topple him over again. Eren managed to block the kick, grabbing Levi’s leg firmly and throwing it upwards to throw him off balance.</p><p>Levi used the momentum to do a backwards handstand and land upright on his feet perfectly, now a few steps further from Eren. </p><p>“Easy Jaeger, my leg’s still healing, remember?” Levi said in annoyance. “Had I known you’d be man-handling me, I would’ve paired you with Connie instead.”</p><p>Eren blushed at his words, but refused to get distracted as he felt sweat begin to trickle down his neck.</p><p><em>This is harder than I thought, I can barely lay a finger on him...</em> Eren thought warily.</p><p>Levi’s eyes narrowed, seeming to sense Eren’s doubt. He began to circle around Eren, forcing Eren to match Levi’s movements.</p><p>”Your footwork is getting sloppy,” Levi commented before placing a swift kick at Eren’s legs, making him fall back roughly onto his ass.</p><p>Eren groaned, rubbing his soon-to-be bruised bottom.</p><p>Levi walked slowly up to Eren, “You know, this is pretty pathetic, brat. Don’t let your physical reflexes go to shit just because you can turn into a Titan.”</p><p>Eren frowned, and faster than Levi could blink, made an effective corkscrew around Levi’s legs with his body, twisting roughly to the side to topple Levi to the ground.</p><p>Levi landed next to Eren with a grunt, staring at him in surprise. His gaze quickly turned into a glare when he realized that they were lying in dirt.</p><p>”Damn brat...” Levi muttered before standing up quickly to brush the dirt off his clothes. Eren tried to follow, but Levi just kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking him back to the ground with a groan.</p><p>“Stay. Practice weapon disarming with Connie and Armin. We’ll work on your lax combat reflexes later,” Levi ordered grumpily before walking back to the castle, presumably to change his clothes.</p><p>Eren sighed, and against his better judgment, started to follow Levi back to the castle anyway. </p><p>————————</p><p>Eren knocked lightly on Levi’s bedroom door. “Levi Heichou? Are you okay?” Eren asked hesitantly.</p><p>Eren heard a “hmph” in response, so he slowly eased the door open the rest of the way and closed it behind him.</p><p>“Heichou, I just wanted to apolog-“ Eren yelped and ducked to avoid Levi’s fist, unfortunately making it easy for Levi to knee him in the face.</p><p>”Ow! What was that for?” Eren complained, clutching his now bloody nose.</p><p>Levi shrugged as he went back to unbuttoning his dirty shirt. “Just testing your reflexes. Being too slow outside the walls will get you killed, you know,” Levi said quietly. </p><p>”Yeah... I know,” Eren said, his voice coming out strange since he was plugging his nose with his head tilted back.</p><p>Levi sighed, pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket, “Here.”</p><p>Eren took it gratefully, his warm fingers brushing against Levi’s.</p><p>Levi cleared his throat, “Do you mind?” he asked as he started to unbutton his slacks.</p><p>”Oh, uh, y-yeah, sorry,” Eren stuttered awkwardly and quickly turned around. In his hurry to leave, he forgot that the door was closed and ran straight into it, stumbling backwards with an <em>agh!</em></p><p>Eren instinctively reached out and grabbed the nearest thing to regain his balance, and of course the nearest thing happened to be Levi’s bare, muscular shoulder.</p><p>Eren yelped in surprise, apologizing profusely and letting go of his shoulder. Unfortunately, Eren moved too quickly and tripped over Levi’s discarded boots, crashing to the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>Eren groaned, and froze when he heard the light chuckling behind him. “How can you be so damn clumsy?” Levi asked lightly.</p><p>Eren whipped his head around and was about to say something to defend himself, but the words caught in his throat. <em>Levi was so, fucking, beautiful. </em></p><p>Levi was wearing nothing but his underwear now. Betweenhis toned chest and arms, perfectly chiseled abs, and deliciously shaped thighs, Eren could only goggle in admiration and desire.</p><p>Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Oi, brat, you’re going to start drooling on my floor,” Levi said sarcastically.</p><p>Eren snapped out of it and quickly stumbled to his feet, pulling the bloodied handkerchief away from his nose once he realized it was already healed. Thank goodness for his Titan healing ability.</p><p>”You know Eren, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that was lust in those green-ass eyes,” Levi said slowly, stepping closer to Eren.</p><p>Eren gulped, stepping backwards until his back bumped into the wall. Levi followed, his sharp eyes never leaving Eren’s.</p><p>”I-I don’t know what you mean, Heichou,” Eren denied nervously, eyes glancing down to look at Levi’s lips so close to his own.</p><p>Levi hummed thoughtfully, then moved his arms up to place his strong hands on either side of Eren’s head on the wall, effectively trapping him.</p><p>Eren gulped.</p><p>Levi leaned in closer to Eren’s lips, so close that Eren could feel his soft breath, before ducking down at the last moment to kiss his jawline.</p><p>Eren let out a small whine, suddenly craving more contact. <em>Much</em> more contact.</p><p>Levi slowly planted soft kisses down Eren’s neck, who was stretching his head to the side to expose as much of his neck as possible. </p><p>Eren was aching to touch Levi, so he reached a hesitant hand up to trace his fingertips through Levi’s soft undercut.</p><p>Levi suddenly stopped. “You’d better throw away that bloody rag and wash your hands before you even think of touching me,” Levi commanded, bringing one arm down by his side so Eren could scurry over to Levi’s bathroom, squeaking, “Yes, sir!”</p><p>Eren quickly returned to Levi after washing his hands thoroughly. Levi was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking so ridiculously, casually hot.</p><p>Eren stood in front of Levi and drank him in with his eyes, unable to resist tracing his fingertips down Levi’s sides to his sharp hip bones.</p><p>Levi closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, but when he opened them he looked annoyed.</p><p>”Why are you being so goddamn gentle Eren? Are you really the same man who viciously vowed to kill all of the titans with just his bare hands?” Levi questioned, moving a bored hand to card through Eren’s forever messy hair.</p><p>A spark ignited in Eren’s emerald green eyes, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow expectantly. </p><p>Eren smirked as he came closer and pressed a leg in between Levi's, creating lovely friction against his cock that made Levi bite his lip to hold back a moan. Then Eren quickly bent down to pick up Levi and wrap his legs around his waist, pinning him to the wall.</p><p>Eren glanced from Levi’s eyes to his lips - once, twice - then he swiftly angled his head down and captured Levi’s lips with his own.</p><p>Levi’s response was immediate. Levi growled and gripped the back of Eren’s hair, trying to angle his head deeper into the kiss. Their tongues were fighting against each other, trying to taste every inch of each other’s mouths.</p><p>Eren was moving his body desperately against Levi’s, trying to gain much needed friction against his growing erection. Their heated kiss was broken up into gasps and moans, their lips moving urgently against each other in sync.</p><p>Eren had to pull away gasping for breath, but his lips never left Levi’s skin as he kissed hungrily down Levi’s slender neck. Levi gasped quietly, gripping Eren’s hair tighter and trying to rub his own erection against Eren’s from his position against the wall.</p><p>Eren laughed breathlessly, then pulled away from Levi to set him on the floor so he could unbutton his own shirt with shaky fingers.</p><p>Levi smacked Eren’s hands away and said, “Let me do it,” and skillfully unbuttoned the rest of Eren’s shirt, quickly pulling it off him to throw it to the side.</p><p>Levi’s lust-blown eyes roamed Eren’s tall and lean body appreciatively. “Hm, not bad,” Levi approved in a sexy deep voice, making Eren blush and his breathing speed up.</p><p>Levi suddenly gripped Eren’s ass with two strong hands and pulled Eren against him, standing on his tip-toes to crash his lips back onto Eren’s.</p><p>Eren refrained from giggling at the height difference and once again picked Levi up from under his legs, not breaking the kiss until Eren crossed over to the bed and pushed Levi backwards onto it.</p><p>Levi huffed indignantly at being pushed around and sat up straight, his underwear tenting impressively. </p><p>“Pants. Off,” Levi told Eren, who needed no more prompting and hastily unzipped his uniform pants and kicked them to the side, his boots along with them.</p><p>Eren climbed onto the bed and straddled Levi’s hips, grinding his clothed erection against Levi’s while angling his head down to kiss him. Eren gasped at the pulsing pleasure in his dick, bringing one hand to Levi’s strong back and the other to tangle in his hair.</p><p>Levi deepened the kiss, and Eren could just barely make out the taste of tea on Levi’s tongue. Eren broke away for air, a small strand of saliva still connecting them, before pushing Levi harshly down so his back hit the bed.</p><p>Levi glared but stayed put as Eren positioned himself over Levi, starting to kiss his way down his toned stomach.</p><p>Levi’s back arched slightly to meet Eren’s warm kisses, sighing shakily and moving a hand to grip Eren’s soft hair.</p><p>Eren kissed lazily all the way down to Levi’s underwear, pulling the waistband away from Levi’s skin with his teeth.</p><p>”This is n-nice,” Levi panted, inhaling sharply through his nose when Eren mouthed Levi’s erection, his hot breath seeping through the fabric of his underwear.</p><p>Eren smiled against Levi’s skin, placing a wet kiss just below his navel before tugging off Levi’s tight underwear. Levi gasped as his cock was released, shivering slightly when the cold air touched him.</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened, trying to take in every detail of Levi’s erect, leaking cock. Eren tore his gaze away from the sexy sight, placing hot kisses on the inside of Levi’s thighs, teasing him.</p><p>Eren looked up and met Levi’s eyes, who was studying him curiously. Eren smiled at him, then licked his lips and placed a kiss on Levi’s swollen head.</p><p>Levi closed his eyes at the unexpected jolt of pleasure, moving his hand from Eren’s hair to grip his bedsheets. <em>Damn, this feels just how I thought it would</em>, Levi thought hazily.</p><p>Eren licked his way slowly up the underside of Levi’s cock, pleased at how much it jumped under his tongue.</p><p><em>How does he taste so damn clean?</em> Eren thought with a small chuckle as he smoothly took Levi’s length into his mouth.</p><p>Levi shakily propped himself back onto his elbows to look down at Eren, feeling the vibrations of his laugh going down his throbbing cock.</p><p>“What’s so funny, brat?” Levi panted out defensively.</p><p>Eren sucked his way back up and swirled his tongue around Levi’s head before answering, making the latter tremble and collapse back to the bed with a moan.</p><p>”Nothing, you just taste nice is all... but I think I want to try something else,” Eren said sultrily while moving back on top of Levi, but not before yanking off his own underwear.</p><p>Eren snaked his hand in between them, grabbing his and Levi’s cock in his big, warm hand.</p><p>Levi quietly gasped and bucked involuntarily into Eren’s hand, moaning at the feel of Eren’s cock against his own. Eren was bigger than Levi was, but not by much.</p><p>Levi sighed shakily, Eren leaning down to lick and bite Levi’s bottom lip while beginning to pump their cocks together at a slow, agonizing pace.</p><p>Levi grunted in annoyance.</p><p>“God Eren, can’t you go any faster?” Levi protested, impatiently waiting a few more moments before shooing away Eren’s hand and replacing it with his own.</p><p>Eren arched his back, gasping at the feel of Levi’s strong hand on his dick. Levi huffed and knocked Eren over onto his back, quickly propping himself over Eren while continuing to pump his hand at a relentless pace.</p><p>Levi’s thumb kept brushing the head of Eren’s cock, and it wasn’t long before he felt the aching heat begin to coil in his lower stomach.</p><p>“L-levi, how c-close are you?” Eren gasped, struggling to hold back his building pleasure as his cock jerked in Levi’s hand. Soon after Eren said that, Levi’s steady pace started to become more erratic.</p><p>”J-Just, a little... bit... longer,” Levi panted out in between strokes.</p><p>Eren was shaking from the effort of holding back his orgasm, and couldn’t contain the almost animalistic moan that came from deep within his throat, “<em>God, Levi~</em>”</p><p>That seemed to push Levi over the edge.</p><p>“Eren!” Levi gasped, feeling both of their cocks turn rock hard in his hand. Not a second later, Eren’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed in complete bliss as his orgasm flowed through him, thick ropes of hot cum spurting from his cock. </p><p>Levi followed immediately, his arm shaking from the effort of holding himself up over Eren as his orgasm stole his breath away. Levi’s hand slowly stopped pumping as they rode out the rest of their intense orgasms.</p><p>Levi slowly opened his eyes, coming back to his senses, a lovely pink dusting his cheeks. Levi looked down distastefully at all the cum on their stomachs and rolled over with a groan to land on his back next to Eren.</p><p>Levi glanced over at Eren who still had his eyes closed. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his chest rose and fell quickly. After a moment, Eren turned his head and opened his eyes to meet Levi’s gaze.</p><p>They just stared at each other for a second in dazed shock, not quite believing what just happened. Eren finally tore his gaze away and laughed breathlessly.</p><p>Eren hesitantly reached down his hand in between them to interlace his fingers with Levi’s, who started tracing Eren’s knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>It was a few moments before either of them said anything. They just listened to each other’s heavy breathing gradually slow down, relaxing in the warmth of each other’s bodies.</p><p>Levi hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>”Well... that wasn’t bad,” Levi said completely monotone, meeting Eren’s eye roll with a grin.</p><p>A harsh and sudden knocking brought them back to their senses, both of them sitting straight up as their hearts started to race again.</p><p>Levi took a calming breath, “What is it?” he asked.</p><p>Armin’s voice answered behind the door, “Levi Heichou, have you seen Eren? He took off awhile ago...”</p><p>Levi glanced over at Eren and elbowed him in the ribs, nodding his head at the door expectantly since Eren still looked confused.</p><p>”Uh, I’m here Armin!” Eren said quickly, “We’re, um... cleaning.”</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren. “Really?” he mouthed.</p><p>Eren shrugged his shoulders with wide eyes, “I don’t know!” he mouthed back.</p><p>Levi cleared his throat, “We’ll be out in a minute, Armin. Go tell the others to put on their ODM gear and be ready to practice maneuvering in the woods.”</p><p>”Yes sir!” Armin replied before they heard his retreating footsteps fade away.</p><p>Eren sighed in relief, falling back roughly onto the bed. Levi leaned back on his hands and blew hair out of his eyes.</p><p>”You’re a shitty liar, Jaeger. Your ears get all red,” Levi commented while moving his hand to ruffle Eren’s hair.</p><p>Eren groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.</p><p>”Come on brat, we need to clean up,” Levi said, standing up from the bed and stretching.</p><p>Eren huffed, getting up to follow him.</p><p>Levi passed him a wet washcloth, but Eren was having a hard time focusing on cleaning. He kept getting distracted with watching Levi rub a washcloth all over himself.</p><p>Levi caught Eren’s stare and raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you should turn around since you’re not getting any work done over there,” Levi said mockingly, raising a finger and making a twirling motion.</p><p>Eren was tempted to argue, but did as he was told and turned around with a <em>hmph</em>.</p><p>When Eren had his back turned, Levi noticed a bruise that was nearly healed on Eren’s ass from when he fell down on it during combat practice. Levi smirked, then moved swiftly forward and slapped his ass with a resounding <em>smack!</em></p><p>Erenyelped in surprise, rubbing where Levi smacked him.</p><p>”L-Levi!” Eren protested, but he was promptly shut-up when Levi caught him in a kiss.</p><p>By the time Levi pulled away, Eren was panting again, his hair sticking up wildly.</p><p>”You really should work on your reflexes,” Levi said somewhat seriously, before finishing up with cleaning and changing into a fresh button-up shirt and a pair of slacks.</p><p>Eren blushed and quickly wiped himself down.</p><p>Levi paused before opening the door, his hand on the knob. “Coming?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Eren hurriedly threw back on his dirty uniform and met Levi in the doorway as he opened the door.</p><p>Eren smiled down cheekily at Levi. “You know that I’ll come when you call,” Eren said teasingly, quickly dodging Levi’s incoming fist with a laugh.</p><p>”Looks like my reflexes aren’t that bad after all!” Eren called over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor to catch up with the others.</p><p>”Brat...” Levi scoffed, fighting to keep the smile off his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>